LA HIJA DE VOLDEMORT
by CMD
Summary: Es un HHrDr
1. Default Chapter

**PROLOGO**

Una mañana fresca, demasiado agradable para salir a caminar ó a dar un paseo por algún sitio cercano, al menos así lo percibía Hermione, quién estaba a punto de asistir normalmente a sus clases, ya que empezaba un nuevo año en el colegio Hogwarts, pero a diferencia de los demás, éste año sería el último, a pesar de que ella no lo podía creer, a partir de ese día ella estaría en el séptimo y último año de Hogwarts, cosa que la ponía muy triste, el hecho de pensar que ya no iba a estar con Ron y Harry de verdad la deprimía, y la ponía a pensar en lo mucho que los extrañaría, y también en si los seguiría viendo.

A pesar de que muchas cosas pasaban por la cabeza de Hermione ella estaba decidida a hacer algo que no había hecho los años anteriores, y que a su manera de ver la situación, éste era el último año para lograr lo que quería, es decir, lograr que Harry Potter la viera como algo más que sólo su mejor amiga, y ella sabía que no sería fácil, y también sabía que no era algo sencillo ya que no sabía como hacerlo, no había tenido novio, ni algún interés en algún chico a excepción de Krum, pero al final llegó a la conclusión de que el húngaro sólo era capricho y no amor verdadero como lo sentía con Harry.

Por su parte Harry estaba dispuesto a no separarse de sus dos mejores amigos, y de verdad ya no se imaginaba su vida sin éstos, y el que fuera su último año no lo ponía triste, solo reflexivo, y se propuso que nunca dejaría que por algún motivo lo separasen de sus amigos, sabía que Ron era su amigo leal y fiel, al igual que Hermione, pero con ella había una parte de conciencia que tenía que tener y por ello le haría mucha falta el día que ella se ausentara. En el amor, Harry no volvió a interesarse en otra chica desde lo ocurrido en 5to. Año con Cho Chang, y es que ninguna le gustó y perdió mucho el interés, pero esta vez era diferente ya que estaba decidido a no quedarse con la espina del que hubiera pasado con alguna chica si las cosas hubieran funcionado, y como Cho ya no estaba en la escuela, esperaría que hubiera otra chica en el colegio la cual le gustase.

Ron no se preocupaba mucho por su último año, si no se le veía mucho más relajado, bromista y gracioso, él tenía el lema de "Aprovechar al máximo", y eso en realidad era lo que pensaba hacer, pasar el último año lo mejor que pudiese, con sus amigos, pero en cuanto al amor, a él no le interesaban en absoluto las chicas de su colegio, por la única con la que alguna vez se sintió atraído fue con Hermione, y después comprendió que eran amigos y sólo eso.

Así, comenzaba el último año de su estancia en Hogwarts, el colegio que los vio crecer de niños a adolescentes, y sobre todo a magos. 

Cuando llegaron del tren que los llevó a Hogwarts, se dispusieron a ir a sus dormitorios a arreglarse para la Cena de Bienvenida que se ofrecía en el Gran Comedor, y sobre todo para asistir a la Selección.

Los chicos subieron al dormitorio de los varones dispuestos sólo a bañarse y cambiarse, realmente no eran muy cuidadosos con su aspecto, pero a muchas chicas les atraían ambos. Mientras que Hermione se disponía a ponerse muy guapa, y empleó la misma técnica que en el baile de 4to. En dónde según todas las chicas la envidiaban, ahora no quería llamar la atención de Krum, sino la de Harry, y esperaba hacerlo, aunque no sabía como, ella quería en verdad estar con él.

Después de esperar a Hermione media hora, y de estar completamente desesperados ella los encontró en el retrato de la Dama Gorda, lo que vieron realmente les agradó, ella lucía esplendorosa, aunque no coqueta, simplemente con personalidad y un toque de inocencia que solía irradiar.


	2. CAPITULO 1

**CAPITULO 1**

Wuauuu! Hermione te vez muy linda.  
-Gracias Ron, tu igual.  
-No Hermione Ron no se ve linda, de hecho tú estás impresionante.

Ante este comentario Hermione se puso completamente roja

-Tampoco es para que te pongas tan roja, mejor vámonos, por que Harry te intimida, jajajajaja.  
-No seas tonto Ron, pero es cierto hay que ir a el Gran Comedor.

Para su mala suerte antes de entrar al Gran Comedor se encontraron con personas indeseables, y que realmente aborrecían.

-Miren nada menos que el pobretón, la sangre sucia y también el cara rajada-Dijo Draco Malfoy quién sabía que ésta era su última oportunidad para molestar y hacerles la vida imposible a sus enemigos, y realmente lo disfrutaría, ya que estaba acompañado por sus dos amigotes Crabble y Goyle, a demás de su actual novia Pansy Parkinson, que era la más envidiaba de Slytherin, ya que el más guapo y atractivo era Malfoy, todas las chicas querían estar a su lado, y algunas lo conseguían con la discreción de Malfoy.

-No molestes Malfoy  
-¿Quién me lo impide, tú pobretón?  
-Ron no está solo, y no lo llames así.  
-Ahora habla el cara rajada, jajajajaja- toda la bandita de Draco reía con él- Faltas tú sangre sucia.  
-No le digas así a Hermione ó hacemos que hincado le pidas disculpas.

Ante el comentario de Ron los Slytherin rieron al unísono, lo cuál hizo reventar de coraje al pelirrojo.

-Vámonos, no tiene caso Ron.  
-La sangre sucia tiene razón, nunca tendrían alguna oportunidad contra nosotros, ustedes son insignificantes, en pocas palabras, son basura.  
-Retira lo dicho- dijo Ron  
Seguían las risas  
-¿Crees que un Malfoy se retracta?  
-Lo que creo es que un Malfoy debería de estar en prisión y no lo está, por que se encuentra prófugo y tiene a todos los aurores buscándolo –habló inteligentemente Hermione, ya que con esto hirió a Draco en donde más le duele.  
-No te metas con mi padre, asquerosa  
-Y tú no te metas con nosotros- contestó la castaña  
-No deberías estar en ésta escuela, ni tú sangre sucia sabelotodo, ni el pobretón, pero Potter podría estar, ya que no tiene familia, aaahhh, pobrecito, mataron a tus padres, que pena!  
Mientras se reían a carcajadas, nadie espero la reacción de Hermione, hasta que se escucho un golpe.  
Todos se callaron de repente, Harry y Ron estaban estáticos, ya que les pareció que Hermione repitió el golpe de 4to. Año, sólo que esta vez fue una cachetada muy bien puesta.  
Parkinson al ver lo que hizo Hermione estaba dispuesta a golpearla, y lo hubiera hecho, si es que Harry y Ron no se ponen en frente.  
-Quítense, déjenme golpear a esa maldita  
-No te dejaremos pasar-dijo Harry- Parkinson, lo que le hizo a Malfoy lo tiene merecido, yo no discuto con ustedes por que no valen la pena, pero a ella la hartaron y esa fue su reacción.  
-Vé a explicarle todo esto a otra persona, yo sólo la golpearé.

Malfoy estaba estático, no lo pudo creer, ya que una vez lo hizo, pero sólo vieron sus amigos Crabble y Goyle, esta vez fue muy diferente, iba entrando mucha gente al Gran Comedor que se quedó observando la trifulca, y escuchaba los murmullos y las risas en secreto de los demás alumnos, no sabía como debía de reaccionar, ya que no debía de perder el poderío que representaba en el Colegio.  
-¿Escuchaste, no te vamos a dejar pasar-dijo Ron  
Entonces se escuchó una voz detrás de ellos.  
-No te preocupes Pansy, esa malnacida no sabe pegar (aunque sabía que era mentira, por que seguía sintiendo ardor), y la manera de vengarnos va a ser mucho mejor, mejor vámonos.  
Escuchando las palabras de su novio, Parkinson dejó de hacer el frenético intento de golpear a Hermione.  
Cuando Malfoy pasó junto a Hermione de susurró:  
-Cuídate sangre sucia, por que te puede pasar algo.  
Ella no se inmutó ante el comentario de el rubio Slytherin  
Pero Harry si lo hizo  
-¿Estás loca o qué, en que diablos estás pensando Hermione Granger?  
-Tranquilo Harry, de hecho se lo merecía.  
-Ron no estoy discutiendo si se le merecía o no, si no que le puede hacer algo, y es peligroso para ella.  
-Yo puedo hacerme cargo Harry, no le tengo miedo a esa escoria.  
-Pues no quiero que te dañen Hermione, eso es todo.  
-No me va a hacer nada, esto pronto se le olvidará, mejor vayamos adentro.

Una vez dentro, todas las chicas miraban a Harry, ya que estaba mucho más alto y fuerte, se veía que los entrenamientos le favorecían demasiado, por ello acaparaba la atención de todas las chicas del colegio, Hermione se daba cuenta y miraba con recelo a todas, pero con la característica de la discreción, aun ella no quería que fuera completamente evidente su atracción por Harry.

Una vez que pasó la Selección, y se dispusieron a disfrutar del banquete de bienvenida, llegó una carta que fueron pasando de mano en mano hasta llegar a Harry.  
"¿Puedo hablar contigo?  
Parvati"

Pues no lo sé, como lo estoy escribiendo, puede que se quede con Harry ó con Draco, realmente esta difícil decidir, y hay de todo tipo de opiniones, no crees, aunque no se quede con él, te aseguro que van a vivir un romance muy bonito  
Harry miró hacia el rincón, y se encontró con los ojos oscuros de Parvati, quién le sonrió tontamente y él le devolvió la sonrisa como un gesto de amabilidad, Hermione se percató de lo que estaba sucediendo y se puso un poco seria.

-No te vas a comer tu ensalada, por qué tengo mucha hambre.  
-Cómetela Ron, se me ha ido el apetito  
-Niñas! - Bufo Ron

Al terminar de comer, ellos se preparaban para el día siguiente que era ya el primer día de clases del colegio, pero escucharon una voz detrás de ellos.  
-Harry eehh, hola, te llegó mi nota?  
-Ah, Hola Parvati, si, pero no crees que puedes emplear algún hechizo, cualquiera pudo leerla-  
-¿Entonces?  
-Sí, pero ¿Ahorita?- Harry estaba cansado y no quería en ese momento hablar con Parvati, aunque era atractiva y bonita, él no tenía mucho interés.  
-Pues si, no?

-Mejor dejemos a los tortolos Hermione  
Y sin más, Hermione y Ron se fueron, y se despidieron ya que cada uno iba a su habitación correspondiente.

Al día siguiente, Hermione no se levantó con muchas ganas, en realidad estaba algo enfadada y triste, era una mezcla entre melancolía y celos, constantemente se pregunto: ¿Por qué no me puede ver como a otras chicas, ¿Acaso no soy bonita, ¿No le gustará algo de mí?  
Se hacía esas preguntas todo el tiempo, sin saber que contestar, ese día ella quería lucir lo mejor posible, para lo cual se peino, le quedaron unos rizos estupendos, y se puso el perfume muggle que era carísimo, y así bajó, para encontrarse con sus amigos de nuevo en el Gran Comedor.

-Que tal Hermione-dijeron los dos al unísono  
-Hola  
-¿No dormiste bien o qué te pasa?  
-Dormí bien Harry, gracias  
Hermione como de costumbre llevaba toda una pila de libros, los cuales le servirían para muchas clases, y otros tantos era por que ansiaba adquirir más conocimientos. Iban de salida a las aulas, unos pasos delante Harry y Ron, Hermione se atrasó por todos los libros que llevaba.  
De repente, la pila de libros se le cayó, y cuando estaba a punto de recoger el último, vio como un pie pateaba el libro y lo aventaba fuera de su alcance, levantó su vista rencorosa para ver quién se atrevió a hacerle eso.  
-¿Te dejaron sola tus guardaespaldas sangre sucia?  
-Al parecer a ti también, estás sólo como un perro, aahh, no es que eres peor que un perro- le contestó mientras recogía sus libros, y aprovechando que en realidad si estaba solo, sus amigotes no estaban con él, ni su desagradable novia, que a su manera de pensar eran tal para cual.  
-¿Sabes qué te mereces por ponerte a discutir conmigo, y tratar de estar a mi nivel?  
-No Malfoy, y no me interesa  
La jaló, haciendo que se le cayeran otra vez los libros, e hizo que se pegara a él, tomándola del brazo y acercándola demasiado.  
-¿Las sangre sucias tienen ese olor que es agradable?.  
-Qué te importa!  
-Jajajajaja, es cierto no me importa, pero ¿A quién quieres conquistar?  
-Ya te dije  
-Umm, mira Granger, nadie en este colegio está dispuesto a andar contigo, a ser novio de una sangre sucia, te aseguro que ni siquiera tus amigos lo harían ni por lástima, mejor no te pongas ese perfume provocador, ya que sólo causas lástima.

Hermione seguía muy cerca de Draco y todavía no podía creer que éste notó antes que Harry y Ron el olor de su perfume, y también le daba repulsión estar tan cerca de Malfoy, estuvo tan cerca que pudo ver sus ojos completamente azules con un semblante frío y distante, que a la vez emitían soledad y tristeza, de cierta forma se reacordó ella misma.

-Eso es algo que no te importa –dijo a penas pudiendo hablar tan cerca de él, y casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

En ese momento la soltó bruscamente y ella se sobó el brazo, ya que le había dolido el jalón que le ejerció.  
-Ves Granger, no te pongas de grosera conmigo, no te conviene, ya te hice llorar.  
-Nunca me vas a ver llorar Malfoy.  
-Eso lo veremos, te voy a hacer llorar, de eso me encargaré  
-Mejor encárgate de buscar a tu padre, que tu tampoco haz de saber dónde está, verdad?  
-Te dije que no menciones a mi padre  
-Entonces tú tampoco te metas conmigo  
-Lo voy a hacer si yo quiero, nadie le dice a un Malfoy qué hacer y que no  
-Tu padre no hace lo mismo, ya vez, está huyendo, es por algo no crees Malfoy  
-Ya cállate, solo te digo, cuídate, que esto todavía puede ser peor.  
Diciendo esto Malfoy se dio la vuelta y fue rumbo a sus clases, Harry y Ron llegaron corriendo al notar que Hermione no los había seguido regresaron a ver qué ocurría.  
-Ah, Hermione se te cayeron todos tus libros  
-Si Ron, que observación  
-Llegaremos tarde si no nos apuramos Ron, vamos a ayudarle  
Cuando Harry y Hermione estuvieron cerca él por fin percibió el aroma de Hermione, y se sintió bastante atraído, era como si tuviera ganas de olerle el cuello y hundirse en su aroma.  
-Harry ya acabamos, vámonos  
-Eh, ahh, si Ron

Se dirigieron a su salón de clases, Hermione fascinada, pero Ron un poco triste por el hecho de que ya comenzaba el curso, deseaba más vacaciones. El día transcurrió normalmente y no hubo suceso alguno, después se encontraban cenando en el Gran Comedor.  
-Oye Harry, no nos haz dicho que tal te fue con Parvati ayer?-preguntó Ron con la boca llena de bocado  
-No hay nada que contar Ron  
-Como no Harry, eres un rompecorazones y además modesto  
-No me llames así, no soy rompecorazones.  
-Ah no, y Parvati?  
Hermione hacía como si no prestara atención a la conversación de los chicos, pero en realidad estaba muy atenta a lo que ambos platicaban.

-No es mi tipo Ron  
-Es cierto que te gustan orientales, jajajajaja  
-Cállate Ron!  
-Solo digo que Parvati es muy bonita, y si te gusta pues adelante  
-No se Ron, hay otras cosas que me preocupan, he sentido muchos dolores de cabeza, y ya intente Oclummency, pero de verdad eso no me ayuda, tal vez no la se aplicar.  
Al momento en el que Harry mencionó Oclummency, obtuvo mucho más atención de parte de Hermione.  
-Harry, no me digas que no intentaste en vacaciones  
-Si lo intente –contestó Harry sintiéndose regañado – pero los dolores ya no los soporto desde que ha habido más ataques a Hogsmeade.  
-¿No le piensas decir a Dumbledore?  
-No Ron, creo que por el momento no, hasta que lo considere prudente.  
-Como puedes decir eso Harry Potter, eres un irresponsable –dijo Hermione levantándose de su asiento y levatando también la voz de modo que toda la mesa de Gryffindor volteó a verla.  
Harry no decía nada, solo miraba a Hermione con asombro, y hasta cierto punto con timidez ya que sabía que lo que estaba diciendo era muy cierto, él era un irresponsable en no preocuparse por su salud y no comentarle a Dumbledore ni a ellos nada de lo sucedido.  
-Acabando de cenar, visitamos a el profesor Dumbledore, y le dices todo lo que te pasa, el te puede dar una explicación, o al menos una idea de lo que sucede contigo.  
-Pero no quiero Hermione, no lo considero necesario.  
-No está a discusión Harry, ahorita vamos y punto final  
Harry se quedó pensando en que de verdad era mandona y a veces eso no le gustaba, ya que él no le ordenaba nada, pero ella lo hacía cuando ocurría algo relacionado con Voldemort. Cuando acabaron se dirigieron con Dumbledore, mencionaron la contraseña que era: manzanas gratines, y así pasaron con el profesor quien los recibió de una manera cálida y con una sonrisa muy serena.  
-Harry, Hermione y Ron, que sorpresa, como les fue en su primer día de clases?  
-Muy bien profesor, pero después voy a hundir más en ese tema, por ahorita venimos a algo mucho más serio.  
-¿Qué pasa queridos alumnos?  
-Pues Harry sigue teniendo dolores intentos, Voldemort se sigue metiendo a su mente, y bueno, lo traje por la fuerza.  
Dumbledore miro a los ojos a Harry quién denotaba un poco de tristeza en su mirada.  
-Cada cuando sientes los dolores Harry?  
-Ehh, pues, en vacaciones los sentí, ahorita no, pero creo que era cada que había ataques a Hogsmeade.  
El Director se quedó pensando y reflexionando acerca de los motivos.  
-Haz practicado Oclummency?  
Harry asintió  
-Pero no funciona profesor-dijo Hermione

Mientras Ron solo veía cada reacción del director del colegio.


End file.
